


Amazon

by Deltario



Series: Amazon [1]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, BDSM, Blow Jobs, Butt Plugs, Cock Rings, Cock Worship, Dominance, F/M, Femdom, Heavy BDSM, Humiliation, Large Cock, Light BDSM, Non-Consensual Spanking, Penis Size, Public Blow Jobs, Small Penis, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 11:53:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29807997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deltario/pseuds/Deltario
Summary: This is inspired by Incredibleintruderown story - Amazon Dominance
Relationships: Boa Hancock/Monkey D. Luffy, boa hancock - Relationship
Series: Amazon [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2191086
Comments: 3
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Boa Hancock the warlord and ruler of amazon Lily sees Monkey D. Luffy in the newspaper and is fascinated by him as he didn't judge her for her slave mark and is strong as she can sense for a strong will. 
> 
> She then decided to have him as her submissive slave husband watch as fluffy be destroyed by Hancock charms and she dominates him and Luffy becomes her slave and willing husband.

Boa Hancock the sexiest woman and pirate of all the seas of one piece is the warlord of the world gov and she is right now looking at a male pirate in monkey D.Luffy however what made her day was the fact that she could tell he was different than the other men.

He looked at Boa Hancock with lust in his eyes.

oh yes, Luffy was looking at her with lust and he was horny.

Boa Hancock looked at Luffy in lust as she remembered what attracted her to him in the first place.

Flashback ...

Monkey D. Luffy is in the newspaper he has a bounty of 30 million beri and he has been making huge waves in east blue. 

" _hmm... I like this picture so this is Monkey D. Luffy huh ? He looks good " she thought with a blush as she is the bathroom ._

* * *

Monkey D. Luffy is right now fighting against boa Marigold and Boa Sandersonia and they were zoan type devil fruit and they attacked luffy as marigold used her purple poison against luffy and he kept running around and dodging and he then used gear second and his skin became a pinkish reddish and steam came out of his body and he defeated the two sister but ...

Boa Hancock was blushing why ...

Because not only did he use conquers haki which is extremely rare no he thinks of others and she was attracted to him.

_"I must have him !!! He will be mine !!!" Boa Hancock thought in glee and lust._

Then Boa freed the stoned women and she looked at Luffy and blushed.

Luffy blushed as well.

" _Wow who is that , she is beautiful and what am I am felling I haven't felt this way before " Luffy thought._


	2. Continued

Boa Hancock is annoyed she had on her regular outfit and she had a whip as well and she will whip the disobedience as a D and how she will have to do it and she and the Amazon's kidnap Luffy and tie him up with sea prism stone...

Flashback...

"Wait what are you doing ? " 


End file.
